This invention relates to a kit of parts for forming a plant covering device for the protection of garden plants and shrubs from external environmental conditions. The kit contains parts for assembly into many different configurations from a few standard components.
Plants and shrubs are at risk from a variety of environmental hazards, cold weather in the spring or early fall bringing frost, losses and damage due to animals or insects feeding off the plants, contamination or damage due to wind born contaminants, heavy rains, hail or snow. An effective means of protecting plants from these hazards is to isolate them from the environment by covering them with a structure which allows light in and water to be added but prevents pests, wind and bad weather from harming the plants. It is also advantageous if this structure is easy to set up or build, and is inexpensive so that it is affordable by the home gardener.
Presently few solutions address all of these problems. Plant covering devices currently exist in the form of greenhouses which are large permanent fixed structures which are expensive and impractical for the average hobby gardener. Hoop arrangements which are erected over gardens and that are covered with transparent or semi transparent polyethylene and like materials are known but these are expensive, large, and are difficult to set up and move. Small fiberglass boxes are available for home gardens but these are of fixed dimensions making it impossible to add to or adjust them if the need arise and, they are heavy to move, and are expensive to buy.